The invention relates to a sample processing arrangement for processing a fluidic sample and a method of configuring a sample processing arrangement for processing a fluidic sample in accordance with a user selection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,130 discloses a device for imparting sequentially centrifugal force or agitation to a fluid sample placed in the device, comprising a source of power, reversible rotatable motor means, flow communication means extending between said power source and said rotatable motor means, control means in said flow communication means for controlling the direction of rotation of said rotatable motor means, a drive shaft extending from said reversible motor means, a first clutch mounted on said drive shaft, said first clutch fixed for driving with said drive shaft in a first direction, and freely rotatable on said shaft in a second direction, a second clutch mounted on said drive shaft, said second clutch freely rotatable on said drive shaft in said first direction, and fixed for rotation on said shaft in said second direction, a rotor connected to said first clutch, a cam follower mounted for rotation with said rotor, a cam connected to said second clutch, means connected to said control means and movable for preventing rotation of said rotor with said first clutch in said second direction of rotation, and means for supporting fluid samples on each end of said rotor.
JP 2007-237036 discloses to provide a small sized and lightweight agitating and spin-down device for physical and chemical experiments. In this agitating and spin-down device in physical and chemical apparatus, an eccentric cam is provided at the lower face of a movable shaft, two inner and outer one-way clutches controlling rotation and non-rotation are provided between the movable shaft and a rotor stage fit to the upper part, and shaft alignment is performed by making an eccentric amount zero by winding of the eccentric cam accompanied with the normal rotation of a power shaft. A head rubber on the rotor stage is rotated by the rotation control of the one-way clutch, the shaft alignment is released by return of the eccentric cam to the original position accompanied with reverse rotation of the power shaft, the head rubber is switched to vibration by the non-rotation control of the one-way clutch to vibrate and agitate liquid in a test tube on the head rubber, and then agitation liquid attached to the inner face of the test tube is spun down by switching the head rubber to rotation.
However, it may be cumbersome to combine such conventional systems with other fluid processing tasks.